¡Los Guardianes Nos Responden!
by La'NaCha
Summary: Aqui les podrán preguntar lo que ustedes quieran a estos asombrosos guardianes xD y a pesar de que hay mucho "preguntales a los guardianes" espero que también le den la oportunidad al mio xD ACLARACIÓN: esta historia es creada por mi prima y ella es la que la maneja a su gusto xD ella solo usa mi cuenta.
1. Chapter 1

_**¡Los Guardianes Nos Responden!**_

Hey! Hola. ultimamente me piden DEMACIADO un fics de el origen de los guardianes XD y estuve rebisando como eran las historias hoy en dia de esta pelicula y me di cuenta de que habian muchos "preguntales a los guardianes" y yo me dije a mi misma "y cuál es el problema? yo seré popular!" y bueno como lo ven... en fin. Esta historia es presentada por una prima xD me dijo que queria aparecer en un fics y entonces le daremos una oportunidad.. y ella quizo ser la presentadora por lo que este fics le pertenese a ella y ella es la que lo maneja a su gusto, me refiero a qe ella puede hacer lo que ella quiera xD yo solo le preste mi cuenta:)) ella es la que la escribe xD

Bueno... ella decidio incluirme también en este programa por lo que tendre qe acompañar a nuestros queridos guardianes y también si quieren me pueden hacer preguntas... También me dijo(mi prima) que en algunos capitulos estaran de invitados especiales algunos fans xD

bueno ya que. ustedes le pueden preguntar o hacer retos a:

_Norte

_Sadman

_Conejo (Bunny)

_Hada (tooth)

_Jack Frost

_Melissa (yo :p)

_Jessie (espiritu de rayos y truenos)

espero que sus retos no sean pervertidos no nada de eso, por que mi prima es muy buena escribiendo.. y quiza que lcosas es oblige a hacer xD

Hasta Entonces!

PD_dejen muchos review xD los estaré esperando...


	2. Chapter 2

_**¡Los Guardianes Nos Responden!**_

Animadora [Yosi]: ¡Ok! sean todos muy bienvenidos a este programa donde todos estos sensuales guardianes responderan a todas nuestras preguntas.. devo perdonar las demoras que tuvinos, dejenme darles nuestras explicaciones. Desde que quisimos empesar este show nuestro director decidio que los invitados, o sea Melissa y Jessie tenian que convivir con los guardianes y conocerlos mejor para poder responder bien a sus preguntas, bueeno... resulto que tardo mucho más de lo que imágine. Creo también que algunos no se llevaron tan bien que digamos. ¿no es asi Melissa?

Meli: Ni lo menciones

yosi: bueno, supongo que eres lo bastante profecional como para dejar el pasado atras verdad?

meli: estas loca? sinceramente...

yosi: si ok ok, mejor olvidalo, ahora tenemos un programa en vivo y en directo. asi que... ¡Que pasen los guardianes!... y jessie claro jeje.

Jessie: Hola, hola, hola!

Jack: por favor! ni creas que esos aplausos son para ti

jessie: eh? y entonces por que genio?

jack: no es obvio? es por que estoy aqui.. no ves los letreros? TODOS dicen "Jack"

Conejo: JA! no inventes mira! ahi hay muchos que dicen mi nombre

yosi: oigan.. ¿en todos los programas en el que los invitan son asi? ¿por que tienen que pelear?

meli: la verdad, he visto muchos programas de ustedes y siempre tienen que pelear..¿enserio no se aburren?

Jack: ¡pero si es él el que empieza!

conejo: eh! yo solo me defiendo!

yosi: bueno... mientras jack y bunny terminan de pelear, por favor Norte, Tooth y sadman tomen asiento, no se queden ahi parados jejejej JACK CALMATE!

bueno... la primera pregunta es de Lizbethsnow123 y es para ti Jack

jack: Ja! siempre tengo la fortuna de ser el primero en responder

**_"¿Que se siente ser el más sexy entre todas tus fans?"_**

jack: bueno... para que te voy a mentir, ¡ES GENIAL!

norte: Mmm, llevas apenas un año como guardian y ya tienes millones de fans como lo haces jack?

jack: bueno... todo esta en la mente, tienes que pensar...

meli: ¡no me digas! ¿Jack tu piensas?

jack: tsk! yo también tengo cerebro ¿ok?

meli: si, si. un mani tendras

jessie: jahajahaja! melissa, enserio me agradas

meli: oww!, tambien tu a mi! solo no me electrocutes ok?

jessie: ¡Fue un accidente!

Jack le toma el hombro a jessie y dice: Los accidentes no existen...

norte: sabias palabras para un chico de apenas 17

jack: pues que te puedo decir.. soy increible ¿no es verdad? - le pregunta a sus fans a las cuales responden con gritos

yosi: ok ok, no nos desviemos vale?, esta pregunta es de la misma persona y es para...

jack: lo se, lo se. es para mi

yosi: en realidad no.

jack: o_O

yosi: es para bunnymund o conejo como quieran llamarle

**_"¿te cae mal Jack?(si es asi a mi igual, yo lo detesto por ser pervertido)"_**

conejo: ¿que si me cae mal? ¡PUES SI! ¿pero que se le va a hacer? despues de todo un colega es un colega

meli: te compadesco bunny..

conejo: tu si me entiendes niña

yosi: siguiente pregunta... para jessie

jessie: ¡Wow! ¡enserio!? no crei recibir una pregunta!

yosi: bueno aqui va

jessie: ¡Espera!

yosi: que? por por que?

jessie: aún no estoy lista!

jack: ach por favor! solo es una pregunta

jessie: lo se lo se! pff ok.. ya estoy lista

yosi: ok..

**_"¿Como te volviste espiritu de rayos y trueno?"_**

jessie: umm... veamos como te explico... un dia yo iba corriendo por la noche despues de que descubri que mi novio me engañaba, bueno en fin eso no es lo importante jehe, el punto es que llege a un campo totalmente vacio.. y tenia mi cadena que era en parte de hierro, metal y en parte de plata... un rayo me llego directo al cuello y ¡Tada! bueno se que es un poco violenta pero es lo que hay jahaha

jack: aH? asi que tenias novio? pff no te creo

jessie: quieres que te electrocute? creeme que no es la primera vez que lo hago

meli: uuhhh quiero ver esto, hazlo jess

jack: ¡Melissa! enserio me agradabas ¿por que haces esto?

meli: que? tu igual me agradas ¡pero vamos! aceptalo es divertido! si jess se lo hiciera a conejo estoy seguro de que te reirias

jack: ... en parte tienes razón pero...

yosi: ya basta!, Melissa, si te inclui aqui no era para que te pelearas

meli: lo siento pero no puedo evitarlo jajahajajehaejejahajeh

yosi: y bueno esta es la ultima pregunta.. ya que como es el primer episodio solo nos pregunto una persona ¡Damos pena! jaja, en fin.. esta es tuya melissa

**_"¿Quien crees que es mas guapo, bunny o jack?"_**

meli: Emms... Creo que cualquiera quedaria con la duda... la verdad yo me imaginaba al conejo de pascua como uno tierno, chiquitito, y con su colita esponjosa, pero al saber que bunny es asi, pues quede muy impresionada, asi que mi respuesta es ¡BUNNY!

yosi: Jehehehej bueno creo que concuerdo con mi primita HEhehe... ¡Bueno adios!

meli: ¡Hasta Entonces!

Jessie: ¡Hasta la proxima!

conejo: adios!

jack: bye!


	3. Chapter 3

_**¡Los Guardianes Nos Responden!**_

yosi: EH! ya estamos de vuelta! es mejor que pasemos de inmediato a las preguntas, ¿les parece? ok

Muy bien, la primera pregunta es de Gaby56

_**"Tooth, Te gusta tu vestuario?"**_

tooth: Bueno, yo cambio mi vestuario cada 5 años... hace 2 años vestia como un humano. pero si te soy sincera, lo unico que me gusta de este vestuario, es que al menos puedo volar muy rapido Hehehe.

norte: tooth, recuerdas cuando tuviste que cambiar un año antes?, fue gracioso

tooth: ¿por que sera? - dijo mirando a jessie

jessie: ¡que! tenia ganas de una tormenta! y una tormenta, sin truenos no es tormenta!

tooth: si, esta bien, pero justamente tenia que caerme un rayo encima!

jessie: no es mi culpa que justo ese dia tu llevaras puesto un collar

tooth: ese collar me lo dio mi...

meli: uuyyyy tooth tiene novio!

jessie: wow tooth, siempre pense que eras una chica muy sexy

jack: ._.

yosi: ok ok, melissa, esta es tu pregunta

meli: oh-si!

**_"Que se siente estar junto a Jack Frost?"_**

meli: ._.' y esa es la pregunta?

jack: asi es melissa, que se siente estar junto a mi

meli: veamos, cual es la palabra?

norte: ¿genial?

tooth: divertido?

meme: "normal?"

conejo: detestable?

jack: impresionanta?!

jessie y meli: HORRIBLE!

en ese momento jack escupe el pastel que le dio por comer

meli: iuugg, que te pasa?

jack: como que horrible? cualquiera quisiera estar en tu lugar!

meli: exacto! todas quieren estar contigo, apuesto a que por dentro todas tus fans me estan odiando en este momento Hehejehe

jessie: si jack, es dificil, mira todas mis cartas de amenasas

tooth: okkk jack tienes que controlarlas

conejo: en cambio mis fans, te aseguro que son todas buenas

jack: claro ¬_¬

yosi: buenoooo la siguente

**_"y él es lo que nosotras sus fans imaginamos?"_**

meli: bueeeeno, supongo que si, es divertido, jugueton, gracioso y todo eso, pero les aseguro que cuando nos juntamos antes del programa inicie, cuando nos estabamos recien conociendo yo, jessie con los guardianes se la paso haciendome bromas...

yosi: muy bien, sadman para ti.

**_"Sadman... q tierno eres! :3 como haces para crear tantos sueños a la vez?"_**

meme: ...

meli: emmm, creo que dijo... emms, que es algo muy simple? - meme asintio

jessie: wow, le entendiste perfectamente!

meli: la verdad es que es mas facil de lo que parece jess.

**_"conejo, que sentiste cuando sophie llego a la madrigera?"_**

conejo: la verdaad, estaba muy enojado

meli: pero jack e hiso cambiar de opinion Hehe

conejo: si, supongo

jack: espero tus agradecimientos

**_"Jack... como es q hay cosas q no entiendes?... digo, has vivido más de 300 anos, creo q haz visto muchas cosas, no creo que seas tan inocente xD"_**

jack: alfin una pregunta para mi!, bueno, es que simplemete no las entiendo, como por ejemplo... emmm, que vino primero, la gallina o el huevo!

jessie: ._.

meli: O_o

tooth: (°-°')

yosi: bueno eso es todo, adios!

meli: nos vemos! Haganme muchas preguntas!

jack: ¡NO! mas a mi!

jessie: o a mi xD

tooth: cuiden sus dientes!

conejo: adios!

norte: hasta la proxima :))


	4. Chapter 4

_**¡Los Guardianes Nos Responden!**_

yosi: ¡Que vamos a hacer! las chicas aún no han llegado!

jack: pff hasta yo soy más responsable

tooth: no creen que les haya pasado algo?

yosi: melissa no es de esas que... nop, olvidenlo. pero tendremos que empezar sin ellas

jack: por mi esta bien

yosi: ok... ¡COMO QUE YA ESTAMOS AL AIRE!

guardianes: ¡¿QUE?!

yosi: bueno, bueno. entonces, empecemos de un buena vez. veamos.. la primera pregunta es de Alex123

**_"MUY BIEN! Sadman, como haces para crear muchos sueños al mismo tiempo?"_**

meme: ...

tooth: emm, creo que es casi la misma pregunta anterior que le hicieron a meme.y supongo que deve de ser la misma respuesta. y la respuesta es que es más facil de lo que se ve.

yosi: siguiente pregunt... ¡Jack, deja mi telefono!

jack: es que es tan raro

yosi: para ti. ok esta es de Alondra

_**"jack, no creas que no me gusta el invierno pero... TENIAS QUE SER TAN DRASTICO! si quieres ver a tus fans como escultura de hielo deberias subir más la temperatura:c"**_

jack: ups, lo siento, pero es que no puedo evitarlo!, umm tener fans como esculturas de hielo en mi casa ¬u¬ quien quiere?

conejo: no te pases amigo

yosi: ok ok ok, la siguiente es de asdela?

**_"Sadman, hace mucho que no sueño nada, cual es tu excusa!"_**

meme: ...

conejo: lo siento amigo pero no te entendemos nada... si melissa estuviera aqui

yosi: esta es de payaso

**_"norte, que significa el pastel que me llego para navidad?._."_**

norte: no eres tu el que estaba de cumpleaños el mismo dia que navidad? ... ups

jack: Hahahajajajaha un pastel para navidad

yosi: eso es extraño... pero bueno! siguiente pregunta. es de rood5 ...y es para jessie ._.

guardianes: ._.

yosi: oye, emm, por tu nombre no se si ere hombre o mujer Hejeje pero te responderemos luego ¿esta bien? ¡SIGUIENTE PREGUNTA!... ¿¡Producción!?... QUE! emm, ok.

dado a que la siguente pregunta es para melissa y dado a que ella no esta aqui pasaremos a la siguien... luego te respondemos cariño JehjHeejh.

bueno... esta pregunta es de gaby45 pero no tiene destinatario, por lo que cualquiera puede responder ok?

**_"como es la personalidad de jack? es lo que parece?"_**

¿?: ¿repugnante?

¿?: diferente?

¿?: impertinente?

¿?: infantil?

¿?: extraño?

¿?: Despistado?

guardianes: ._.?

yosi: HASTA QUE LLEGARON! - corre, las toma del brazo, las sienta en sus sofas y regresa a su silla - DONDE ANDUBIERON!

jessie: ¿que no es hoy el dia de llegar 15 minutos despues?

meli: al menos eso es lo que nos dijo Jack

jack: Hajahajahajahaj! y ustedes se lo creyeron? pff, creo que esto demuestra que soy más inteligente que ustedes!

meli: quieres pelea paleta helada?

jack: si tu quieres por mi no hay problema!

meli: Te lo buscaste Frost!

jack: Adelante Silva! [silva es el apellido de melissa]

jessie: ya basta los dos! - jessie los electrocuta

meli: hey! dejiste que jamas lo harias de nuevo!

jessie: al menos no llevabas nada de metal

meli: hola?! Hello?! siempre traio mi collar y mi pulsera de la paz?! - tono sarcastico - que ironia

yosi: oigan les tenemos dos preguntas que no pudimos responder gracias a que bolita de nieve les dijo que entraran 15 min despues

jack: bolita de nieve? me hablas a mi?

conejo: creo que eso no es muy conmovedor que digamos ._.

**_"[rood5] het jessie! quien eres?"_**

jessie: hey! hola! soy jessie! espiritu de los rayos y truenos!

**_"Lidia383] melissa que se siente estar junto a los guardianes? y a esa tal jessie que no conozco..."_**

meli: estar junto con los guardianes es como... si estuvieran dentro de un sueño, es maravilloso. esa tal jessie que no conoces es muy amigable para tu informacion

jack: tan amigable que te hace pescado frito con solo tocarte ¬_¬

yosi: ._. siguiente pregunta de carlosomg

**_"hey conejo, jack es muy repugnante? pues yo lo odio, no entiendo por que las chicas lo siguen tanto"_**

bunny: hey calma compañero, este hielo puedes ser aveces desagradable, malcriado, detestable, espantoso, irritante

jack: tes estas desbiando canguro...

conejo: sshht calla! molestoso, burlesco, una pesaddila pero jamas repugnanta socio

yosi: woo siguiente.. de logan.-6

**_"reto para bunny y jack, hagan una carrera y el perdedor tendra que hacerles sus gustos al otro por lo que qeda del show"_**

yosi: oh mira lo siento pero aqui no hay mucho espacio y no podemos sacar las camaras a fuera, disculpa ¡siguiente! de anais

**_"jessie, el dia en que hayan truenos tendre qe acordarme d ti?"_**

jessie: bueno, si eso es lo que quieres, yo no tengo ningun problema, es más, me haria muy feliz gracias Hehehe

yosi: bueno la siguiente es de Damelifrost

**_"XD quiero saber de donde eres melissa y Jessie cómo obtuviste tus poderes, y me encantaría ir al programa XD y ah sí Jack qué es Lo qué más te gusta de ser guardián?, bueno en realidad la misma pregunta para todos y ah sí, en qué cambio en sus vidas la llegada de Jack?"_**

meli: holi xD yo soy de Chile! pero para hacer este programa tube que hacer un viaje en trineo en el que pense que IBA A MORIR para que a la paletita helada no le den mareos por la calor.

jack: que? tu pais es demasiado caloroso! nisiquiera sin sueter puedo llegar

jessie: ok ok me toca. obtuve mis poderes la noche en que descubri que mi novio me engañaba... ¡pero que más da! lo que más me da es que me haya caido un rayo directo al cuello XP.

jack: mi turno! lo que más me gusta de ser guardian es... la verdad... em... nada. la verdad es que todo es igual que antes, solo que ahora no estoy solo.

tooth: lo que más me gusta de ser guardiana es el poder ver a los niños mientras duermen...

norte: lo mejor de ser guardian, es que ellos esperan con muchas ansias el regalo que recibiran, y cuando lo reciben todo se llena de asombro.

bunny: lo más genial es ver como los niños se esmaran en encontrar los huevos que escondo, con la esperanza de encontrarlos y que sepan deliciosos...

meme: ...

yosi: melissa?

meli: ok ok lo tengo. dice que... mmmmm... tal ves... que le gusta ver los inocentes sueños de los niños?

meme: negando con la cabeza

meli: entonces no se!

tooth: ok respondamos la otra entonces... la llegada de jack en nosotros fue... am, no se como explicar. él nos trajo mucha alegria con sus bromas, travesusar y demas.

yosi: ¡Vamos con las siguientes de lizbethsnow123

**_"Bunny_**  
**_conoces a alguna chica de elemento fuego o que controle el fuego?"_**

conejo: emmm si claro!, a tu compañera esa!

**_"Jack_**  
**_sabes yo soy igual que tu tambien controlo el invierno y la verdad me hace falta un poco de ayuda, podria ser tu aprendiz?"_**

jack: TAMBIEN EL INVIERNO? mmm me parece algo imposible ya que YO soy el espiritu del invierno, y no pueden haber dos. tal vez controlas el frio y todo eso, pero ¿espiritu del invierno? ¿enserio?. la verdad no soy muy bueno haciendo clases y ademas no tendria tiempo... ya que nuestro director nos obliga a jessie, melissa y a mi a pasar más tiempo juntos para llevarnos mejor.

**_"North_**  
**_quien de los dos te causa mas problema jack o bunny?"_**

norte: la verdad conejo cuando esta solo, es muy tranquilo y puedo vivir con eso. Jack cuando esta solo es, bueno, solo se divierte. pero cuando estan los dos juntos!, no! hay aburrete!

**_"Jessi_**  
**_cual es tu color favorito?"_**

jessie: ¡el azul! oh-siiii

**_"Jack_**  
**_conoces a los vocaloid? Si es asi ¿ cual vocaloid es tu favorito?"_**

jack: vocaloid? que... que es eso? es una banda de musica o algo?

jessie: ignorante ¬¬

_**"Bunny**_  
_**si jack jugara ajedres con un mono, quien gana jack o el mono?"**_

jack: pues yo!

meli y jessie: EL MONO!

bunny: el mono

jack: eso es mentira!

meli: pruebalo..

jack: traigan al mono

[jugando ajedres]

yosi: buenoo... en el prox. episodio les diremos quien fue el ganador ok? hasta la proxima!

meli: nos vemos!

tooth: adios!

jessie: chaooo

jack: adios!

mono: uh uh ha ah!


	5. Chapter 5

_**¡Los Guardianes Nos Responden!**_

yosi: hola a todo, el mundo!como estan? yo les cuento que aqui estamos todos perfectamente bien... bueno, supongo que lo unico que ustedes vienen a hacer aqui, es por las preguntas ¿verdad? pues empesemos! ah! y por cierto, lamentablemente el ganador del juego de ajedres del cap anterior fue... Jack Frost.

jack: como que lamentablemente ¬_¬

yosi: bueno, pasemos con lizbeth snow

**_"bunny, mi compañera tiene nombre y es lizeth fire te llevas bien con ella?"_**

conejo: la verdad solo he escuchado de ella, no la conozco en persona, solo me han dicho cosas...

jessie: que cosas ¬u¬

_**"jack, ok si soy espiritu del frio y viento nada mas, pero encerio no te gustaria tener una aprendiz?"**_

jessie: jack frost como maestro? ja! no me hagas reir heheje

jack: jessie, ya basta! ¿lizbeth? enserio me encantaria ser tu... maestro... pero nuesro director enserio no me da tiempo, necesito respirar! ¡Director! le habizo que la relación que hay entre melissa, jessie y yo no será mejor de lo que ya es xD

**_"Jessi, Le podrias pegar a jack"_**

jessie: ¡UN PLACER!

meli: detente!

jack: no!, no!, no!, no me hagas nada!

jessie: que pasa meli, por que me detienes?

jack: Mel no quiere que me hagas daño, pff, por un momento pense que iba a ser electrocutado...

meli: que? no! yo no te detube para salbarlo, solo queria sacar mi camara Hehehe, ahora si, estoy lista! adelante jess

jack: eh?

yosi: ALTO! yo también quiero sacar mi camara, aguarda... ¡Listo! puedes continuar

jessie: ¿alguna otra interrupción? detesto tener que esperar...

yosi: no, no. ninguna otra interrupción adelante.

jessie: ¡AQUI VOY! - jess lo golpea en la mejilla -

jack: AAHHHH que daño!, no pense que un chica golpeara tan fuerte

jessie: no deves subestimas a las chicas jack

jack: estoy seguro de que eres la unica chica que golpea asi

jessie: eso es una mentira... mira, tooth, ella golpeo a Pitch ¿verdad? ella también te podria golpear a ti

tooth: yo jamas le haria eso a jack

jack: ay te vas!

jessie: o Mel, ella también golpea muy duro

jack: meli? naaah, no te creo

meli: ¿quieres probar Frost?

jack: ponte en guardia Silva!

- melissa golpea a Jack en el estomago, dejandolo casi sin respirar -

meli: y? ¿que me dices? ¿te dolio?

jack: si...

meli: la verdad, a mi también me dolio un poco, jack tienes el atdomen excelente Jhahjajhajjha... ¿estas bien?

jack: si... estupendamente..

yosi: creo que muchas de las fans de jack querrian estar en tu lugar melissa...

meli: tal vez...

yosi: siguente de nasi

_**"jack, conoces a finn el humano?"**_

jack: te refieres al de hora de aventura? siii! me encanta ese finn

yosi: bueno, esta es la ultima persona... es... Kim Karma o_O

jessie: oh ouuu

**_"Holita a todos,antes de anda me voy a presentar (pura educación mía) soy el Karma,ese espíritu que os acompaña y hace que las cosas os vayan bien o mal,ósea,todo lo que os pase (buenas o malas) es culpa mía,Jejejeje,si,lo del rayo hize que jessie lo hiciera jiji estuvo gracioso...para mi."_**

jessie: eso explica las ganas que tenia de hacerlo Hejehejeh

meli: ahh, descuida, también fue gracioso para mi.

**_"¿Meme por que eres tan dorado?"_**

meme: ...

meli: ok, aqui voy! ... es para brindarles sueños dorados? Jehejeh tiene mucho sentido, sino serian pesadillas xD

**"¿y por que tan pequeño?"**

meme: ... ... ...

meli: Mmmmm, para estar a la altura de los niños... aunque hay que admitir que MiM exajero un poco Jejhej

**_"Melissa:_**

**_-¿tienes poderes?yo tengo telequinesis,invisibilidad,puedo absorber el poder de otro,volar,teletransportacion y super velocidad...si ya...muchos poderes que controlar..."_**

meli: o_O whaooo! enserio, son muchos poderes! pero te informo: yo soy una humana común y corriente aunque me encantaria tener poderes. si, lo se. soy algo inutil en comparación, con todos ellos xD y ¡hey! deberias quitarles lo poderes a Jack, asi veria como es en humano Hheheh

jack: bueno, si me habrazaras ahora, te helarias, pero si me habrazaras siendo yo un humano, creo que seria... calido ._.

meli: ¿me estas pidiendo que te abraze?

jack:Mhmm, si ¿por que no?

meli: Mhmm

jack: yo se que ti quieres hacerlo...

meli: si, es verdad :D

-se habrazan-

meli: enserio... ¡que frio!

jack: Jahajaha lo siento

meli: descuida Hehehe

_**"Jack:**_

_**-¿qué te consideras?"**_

jack: yo soy un galán Hejehejhe

jessie: si, claro ¬_¬ todo el rato.

**_"¿te gusta ser guardian?"_**

jack: obviamente, es genial, además ahora muchos niños me pueden ver

jessie: ... tienes suerte.

jack: oh, lo siento, yo...

jessie: ¡Jack!, tranquilo, eso no importa

jack: pero...

**_"Bunny:_**

**_-¿conoces a Bunny Junior? (levanto el conejito de color vainilla)"_**

conejo: bunny junior? que es eso?

meli: eres tu versión pequeño y vainilla xD

_**"-tengo que admitir que en realidad yo hize la tormenta del 68,no fue Jack,...bueno el comenzó una nevada yo la convertí en una tormenta."**_

conejo: QUE COSA!? es ese karma!, debi de haberle dejado los huevos más facil a Jamie!

**_"¿te gusta alguien?"_**

bunny: no, la verdad, no.

**_"Tooth:_**

**_-¿quien es tu novio?"_**

tooth: emmm, ya habrá momento de decirlo... pero mejor en otra ocación ¿no?

jack: ¡no ahora!

meli: uyyy celos!

jessie: que tierno!

_**"¿hay más hadas aparte de ti?"**_

tooth: claro que si! solo hay que conocerlas mejor, por que ni yo se como se llaman...

**_"-Esto fue todo hasta lu- (Raquel:¡hasta lueguito!) ya tardaste en interrumpir me hermana¿sabes?mas que un Karma bueno eres un Karma insoportable (Raquel:ahora que lo pienso nos parecemos a Bunny y a Jack cuando se pelean¿no?tu a Bunny y yo a Jack) ya por supuesto,por lo menos Bunny junior no es insoportable y es pacífico (Raquel:ya claro,diselo a el cuando le pones un collarcito y se convierte en un conejo gigante) un conejo gigante,educado,de confianza y gran luchador,no como tu que eres lo contrario (Raquel:lo que tu digas hermanita mayor) ahora si,hasta lueguito"_**

yosi: jashdajshja me encantaria conocer a esta chica xD

jack: bueno... supongo que esto es todo?, tengo que ir al baño...

jessie: demaciado jugo?

meli: sip, demaciado

tooth: pobrecito! xD bueno... ¡adios!

yosi: hasta la proxima!

meli: no vemos!:))

jessie: denme más preguntas xD

jack: ¡Adios! - grita llendose del skech(?


	6. Chapter 6

_**¡Los Guardianes Nos Responden!**_

yosi: Buenas tardes! les traemos aqui atro cap del "Los guardianes nos responden!", pero les digo que ahora mismo me encuentro en el ensayo de baile de melissa y jessie. conste que ellas no saben que las estamos grabando durante su ensayo... han visto ese programa que se llama "Shake it up"? bueno, mi prima le encanta bailar y cantar las coleografias de ese programa Hejeheje(Imaginen que mi prima canta y baila esta canción), bueno... les digo que baila muy bien xD... oh ouuu, ahí biene... ¡Corran! ¡Vamos al estudio rapido! ¡CORRAN, CORRAN, CORRAN!...

meli: Jess apresurate! ya llegamos tarde para el programa, y sabes como se pone mi prima cuando llegamos tarde! ¡date prisa!

jessie: un momento!, no encuentro mi otro zapato! espera!

meli: aqui esta! ahora apura!

jessie: quieres que valla con un pie descalso?!

meli: solo apura!

_**en el estudio:**_

yosi: bueno, bueno. vamos a la primera pregunta d lizbeth snow

meli: ¿ya habian empesado?

yosi: te al entrar, asi que era hora de empezar, ¡sientense! que deben responder

jessie: ok, ok.

_**"bunny, que cosas te han dicho de mi hermana?"**_

conejo: bueno... que es muy buena en su traba jo y eso..

jack: espero que no olvides ningun detalle ¬u¬

bunny: ¡Deja de molestar! no ves que ahora ella hará otra pregunta pensando que pasa alg con su hermana?

jack: y eso te molesta?

conejo: no, es qu...

_**"Todos, digan YO, al que creeria que el mono le hiba a ganar a jack en ajedres"**_

todos: YO!

jack: QUE!, ¿que se creen?, he vivido durante mucho ¡claro que se jugar ajedres!

meli: bueno jack, pero, tu sabes. tu cerebro es casi como un mani xD

jack: y el tuyo como el del tamaño de un grano de arroz

meli: te la estas buscando frost

jack: que tienes con mi apellido?!

meli: eso! tu apellido significa escarcha... y la escarcha se derrite facilmente, como tu mente.

jack: ¡Melissa!

meli: ¡Jack!

yosi: Jess!, electrocuta!

jess: si señor!

_**E- L- E- C- T- R- O- C- U- T- A- C- I- Ó- N**_

meli: c-calma, cal-ma

yosi: siguiente!

_**"melissa, mandame la foto de la paliza de frost"**_

meli: claro que si, pero mi camara esta en mi camerino... luego ¿ok?

_**"jack, tienes novia? si es no quisieras tener una?"**_

jack: yo con una novia? pff, si, me gustaria. o sea ¡NO! es decir, no me molestaria ¿por que no? ¿verdad?

yosi: bueno._. ahora kim karma nos vuelve a preguntar...

jessie: ok, preparense, yo, estoy lista para lo que sea!

_**"jack..."**_

meli: creo que por mala suerte, tu eres el primero Hjehajhjehjahe!

_**"te veo muy humano¿no crees?"**_

jack: eso no se vale!

jessie: ¡Mira! ¡Es un humano!

guardianes: 'O'

meli: whao! - va corriendo a abrazarlo - sip, es verdad, ahora eres calido Hejeeje

jack: muy bien, ya lo probaste! ahora...

_**"te devolveré tus poderes ahora mismo...mentira te los devolverle después de 2 días,jajajajaja"**_

jack: ¡¿QUE?! pero asi, no podre ir a burgess...

_**"bunny, -¿que consideras a Jack?"**_

bunny: un idiota ¬_¬

_**"¿cuantos años tienes?"**_

conejo: real o apariencia?

_**"¡llega la pascua!"**_

conejo: YEAH!

_**"Melissa, me caes bien"**_

meli: ¡Muchas gracias!, ojala pudiera decir lo mismo... quiero decir, no me caes mal, pero suelo tener muy mala suerte, y pues.. eso Jeje.

_**"¿cuantos idiomas sabes hablar?"**_

meli: solo el español, perfectamente bien Jejheh ¿que? no soy bilingue ok? pero se un poco de ingles, me refiero a que si me hablara un americano, yo sabria responderle, pero no se en exeso xD

_**"Jessica..."**_

jessie: disculpa, pero me llamo Jessie, solo Jessie...

_**"... ¿te doy buena suert por una semana?"**_

jessie: ¡POR FAVOR!

_**"¿conoces al maníaco con vestido (pitch)?**_

jessie: por supuesto!, él intento convencerme de unirme a él, para derrotar a los guardianes y a este idiota...

jack: hey!

_**"tooth, ¿por qué tan colorida?"**_

tooth: como ya dije antes, mi vestuario cambie cada 5 años, tan solo unos dias más y cambiaré nuevamente

_**"¿tu novio es el ratoncito Pérez?"**_

hada: ¿que? no, te equibocas, él no es mi novio, solo trabajamos juntos de vez en cuando... ademas, el me cubre cuando yo no voy a latinoamerica.

_**"Y...Yosi¿verdad?esa chica que querías coneces es mi hermana,el Karma de la buena suerte completa pero en realidad su apellido es Karma Brillante,y yo no soy el de la mala suerte,yo soy el de las dos cosas,la buena y la mala suerte completa,y mi apellido completo es Karma Brillante Oscuro,ahora hasta lueguito."**_

yosi: Wooo! espero que algun dia nos veamos xD en fin, la siguiente es Estefany

_**"Podrian invitar a jamie al programa? es que no se... tendria muchas preguntas para acerle... plís"**_

meli: ¿¡INVITAR A JAMIE!?

jack: ¿que te pasa? ¿te gusta?

meli: ¡SI!

jack: o_O enserio?

meli: si! es que... él es genial!

jack: Lo se! él fue el primero que me vio!

meli: corrección... tu estas dejando de lado a Sophie, ELLA fue la primera que te vio, sino, tu no la hubieras podido tocar cuando la llevaste a su casa en la noche ¿recuerda?, cuando estaban en la madrigera

jack: valla, eso es verdad

meli: exacto! y cuando traen a jamie?!

jack: iria yo, pero ALGUIEN! me quito mis poderes y ahora no puedo volar en dos dias...

jessie: ¡Verdad! jehejehe

tooth: es cierto, se me olvidaba, meli, tu bailas las canciones de un programa que te gusta verdad?

meli: o_O ¿c-como lo supiste?

yosi: ssshhst!

tooth: tu prima te fue a grabar, y nos mostro la transmición... bailas sensacional! y si no me equiboco la canción es de adam hicks y de coco jones verdad? y cantas GENIAL!

meli: yosi, ni creas que llegaras a tiempo a Chile para tu presentación... por que te quedaras aqui... pagando mi venganza

yosi: perdón! pero es que tenia curiosidad de saber como bailabas y de como cantabas y... ¡Perdón!

meli: pero tenias que grabar y mostrarselo a toda nuestra audiencia!

jessie: o sea que tambien me gravaste a mi?!

yosi: emmm, si?

jessie: bueno, creo que hoy no tendras buen karma!

_- yoselyn sale corriendo dejando el skech sin conductor-_

jack: ya se fue asi que...¡nos vemos en algunos dias! supongo...

jessie: Idiota! ¡deja de jugar y ayudanos a atrapar a yosi!

jack: ¬_¬ claro, ya voy. ¡Adios!


	7. Chapter 7

_**¡Los Guardianes Nos Responden!**_

yosi: ¡hola! queridicimos! esperos algunos segunditos a que llegen melissa y jessie, ya que estan en el ensayo de baile xD

norte: esa niña si que utiliza bien su tiempo

tooth: tu crees?

conejo: y tu no?

tooth: si. pero nosotros adelantamos la hora del programa y ahora ella corre de aqui para alla para llegar a tiempo

meli y jessie: YA LLEGAMOS! - jadeando

yosi: se vinieron corriendo?

meli: yeah

jessie: y veras que estamos muy cansadas asi que, Jack, sal de mi sofa

jack: no es tuyo! XP

meli: nop, es mio - los empuja a los dos y se sienta

jess y jack: pero..

yosi: MUY BIEN! comencemos!. la primera es...lizbeth snow

_**"Bunny**_

_**encerio que se traen casi todos con mi hermana, dices que oyes algunas cosas sobre ella, aparte de li q dijiste q otras cosas, dilo o si no mando a fire a q te queme la madriguera"**_

jack: ¿que se traen todos con ella? pff, a lo mejor ella es más linda que tu, o sino, es mucho más popular._. MANDARLA A QUEMAR LA MADRIGERA? ni lo pienses chica, Fire no me agrada para nada, y que más encima destruya mi lugar de entretención? pff, que no se pase

bunny: lugar de entretención? o_O TU NO TE PASES! esa es MI madrigera, no tuya!

jack: ¡Melissa y jessie también fueron!

meli: QUE?! no bromees... ¿ya he ido? no mancheeees! y yo que nisiquiera sabia! :D

bunny: oooook eso me deja con la respuesta de que me estas mintiendo

jessie: Frost solo inventa cosas ¬_¬ aqui nadie a hido sin tu autorización excepto Jack, y todos aqui presentes lo saben...

_**"Jack**_

_**Algunas vez juegas con tu eco cuando estas solo?"**_

tooth: y quien no?

jack: excaaaaato

yosi: la siguiente pregunta es de...

meli: de quien es?

jessie: karma?

jack: otoño?

yosi: es la hermana de snow

jack: FIRE?!

yosi: la misma

_**"jack**_

_**encerio no se que te ven a ti para mi tu no eres guapo ni nada pero bueno cada quien tiene su criterio"**_

jack: para mi tu tampoco eres guapa XP

_**"¿por que te gusta discutir con bunnymund?"**_

jack: ¿que no es divertido verlo enojar?

_**"¿sabias que mi hermana lizbethsnow se muere por ti?"**_

jack: pfff, por su puesto que lo sabia, ella me agrada fijate. NO COMO OTRAS!

_**"¿te gustaria hacer un reto conmigo para ver quien gana (es una pelea de armas incluido tu pobre callado)ya que yo uso arco con flechas y una pequeña cuchilla de mano?"**_

meli: ¿piensas matarlo o que?

jack: pfff, yo no peleo con chicas que no saben como hacerlo y...¡COMO QUE POBRE CAYADO! ¡tiwnw más poder del qe tu crees, y del que te puedas imaginar

jessie: jack te dije que no subestimaras a las mujeres..

jack: hey jessie, tu lo escuchaste, ella es la que empezó. ¡y creeme cuando te digo esto fire. Un arco y flecha no me vencera, y menos aún una pequeña cuchilla!

norte: ya basta jack

jack: no por que sea el más joven de los guardianes significa que soy el más devil ¿no?

meli: de todas formas ya sabia que no te atreverias a aceptar su reto ¬_¬

jack: ¡oye! en fin... No aceptare tu reto... pero no es por que no quiera, sino por que ahora mismo ¡NO TENGO PODERES! ¿entendido? c:

_**"north**_

_**¿cual es tu pasatiempo favorito?"**_

norte: bueno, esta claro que amo hacer nuevos juguetes

_**"¿alguna vez tuviste novia?"**_

norte: si, por supuesto que si, y me complace mucho decir que ella ahora es la serñora claus

_**"tooth**_

_**¿por que eres colorida?"**_

meli: ¿y por que te preguntan siempre eso?

jessie: es verdad... es como si no tuvieran nada más que preguntarte..

tooth: gracias, chicas ¬_¬' pero que va. acaso no te gustan los colores?

**_"y para terminar bunnymund_**

**_¿por que no terminaste de decir que cosas te digeron de mi (tranquilo yo no me enojaria contigo solo dilas porfa)?"_**

bunny: ¿y eso que importa? no entiendo por que nos ven juntos... si nisiquiera te conozco! solo oigo cosas de ti, como las que cualquier persona escucharia de otra

jack: pero tu no eres una persona 7u7

conejo: no, no lo soy. oye chica escucha... lo que oigo de ti son cosas simples, que va, como... que eres muy buena con tu arco, en tu trabajo, que eres una buena persona, a veces, y ese tipo de cosas

jack: JA! buena persona? pues, a mi no me agrada

_**"¿a ti tambien te fastidian conmigo ya somo dos mi hermana y mis primos me fastidian contigo pero yo no digo nada al respecto,pero para mi siempre seras una persona especial?"**_

conejo: es verdad, por lo menos yo nunca te he visto en persona

jessie: fire. tienes una inmensa suerte si te quieren emparejar con un guardián ¿no crees eso meli?

meli: concuerdo contigo jess... ¡serias muy popular! asi como le sucedio a la señora claus, ella se enamoro de norte y se casaron... y ahora todo el mundo la conoce por ser la esposa del famoso hombre que entra y sale por las chimeneas de las casas

bunny: emmm, creo que ya les estan dando ideas a los familiares de ella ._.

yosi: interesante conversación Hejhejeh

_**"¿emmm esto te sonara raro pero es por una apuesta que hice con kim karma pero emmm... te gustaria alguna vez tener una cita conmigo(no importa si no quieres no estas obligado a aceptar)?"**_

bunny: sip, eso sono un poco extraño... pero no puedo aceptar tu cita... lo siento, pero se acerca la pascua y estoy demaciado acupado, el unico momento libre que tengo lo desperdicio en este set

yosi: hey, hey, hey! tu aceptaste venir, asi que no juzges

**_"es todo chicos bye bye"_**

yosi: adios!, bueno.. la siguiente es... kim karma :3

_**"Jack:**_

_**-ups,creo que me pase de días...jajajajajajaja"**_

jack: ¡NO ME DIGAS! si acaso no me di cuenta! ¡Ya devuelvemelos!

**_"-ya te los devolveré...dentro de...¿qué tal dentro de 9 meses?"_**

jack: 9 meses?!

meli: hajhajajahjahjaaja jack siendo humanos por 9 meses

jack: kim, sabes que eso no se podra, por que en necesito hacer el invierno dah!

meli: si, además en mi pais acaba de llegar el otoño, ¿como se llama?

jessie: ¿kevin?

meli: ¿asi se llama?

jessie: si... kevin breeze

meli: ahh, en español es kevin brisa, o kevin viento ¡claro, lo que más caracteriza al otoño es el viento! en fin, el punto es que en Chile acaba de llegar el otoño y en 3 meses llegar el invierno

jack: pero tu sabes que no alcanzo a llegar a latinoamerica...

meli: ¡callate!.. y yo que pensaba ayudarte ¬_¬' sabes karma? mejor quitale sus poderes por todo un año ¿te parece?

jack: ¡Melissa! le estas dando ideas!

_**"Bunny:**_

_**-¿cómo eras de pequeño?"**_

conejo: bah! no lo dire! ademas estoy completamente seguro de que ya lo sabes

_**"oye¿recuerdas que te encontraste la mitad de tus huevos de pascua pintados?pues fui yo,para ayudarte un poco."**_

conejo: si no mas recuerdo eso fue el año pasado gracias

_**"-años de verdad y apariencia."**_

bunny: de verdad creo que 21 siglos... no lo recuerdo xD y apariencia 26(no me maten la melissa no sabia cuando se creo el conejo de pascuas y yo tampoco y la invente-atte-yosi.)

_**"Melissa:**_

_**-deberías darme las gracias de haber hecho que Jaime te visitara."**_

meli: QUE! ya trajieron a jamie y no me lo habian dicho?! ESO es ser crueles

jack: tranquila, ya lo traere SI TUVIERA MIS PODERES

norte:ehh, traquilos todos, yo lo traere para el proximo episodio de acuerdo?

meli: siii

_**"-¿tienes mascotas?"**_

meli: si, un perro, se llama Fox

jessie: como el canal

meli: u_u siii

_**"-¿cuantos años tienes?de verdad y de apariencia,yo aparento tener 17 y tengo 60.480 años,...he vivido demasiado"**_

norte: tengo 343.772.398 años y de apariencia cuantos crees?

jessie: unos 62?

_**"Todos:**_

_**-¿cuantos más pensabais que era un chico?porque esta perfectamente claro que soy una chica."**_

meli: no te preocupes por eso, se nota muy claro que eres una chica, nadie aqui se confundio n_n

jessie: nadie excepto Jack ¬_¬

meli: no me soreprende...

jack: ¿que? pero si actua como un chico!

_**"-y Jack...estoy al lado tuyo."**_

jack: AAHHHH - él mira havia su derecha y se cae del sofa al ver al espiritu empuando una camara con su pie y se corta la señal -

- luego de varios minutos -

yosi: PERDÓN! pero jacl, corto la transmición

jack: que? fue culpa de ella por meterse al programa sin tu permiso!

yosi: eso es mala suerte para ti. la ultima persona que pregunto es damelifrost

_**"sí inviten a Jeimy.y Jack es cierto qué es descendiente tuyo? y Bunny porqué tienes él pelo tan sedoso? cual es tú secreto? confiesa?"**_

meli: siii, todos queremos que venga jamie!

jessie: descendiente de jack? acaso lo leiste en un fanfiction o que? xD

jack: conejo tal vez usa shampoo y acondicionador...

todos: ...


End file.
